


Why Help Me Breathe When I Wanted to Stop?

by Sumilacra



Series: CyberPunk AU Drabbles [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, M/M, double post, kinda half assed this cus i was tired but i wanted to write more, may not make sense, mentions of sleeping together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumilacra/pseuds/Sumilacra
Summary: Kryoz finds out Smii7y was the one to save him and he doesn’t know if he feels betrayed or thankful.“I gave you my full trust the time I first slept with you” I know you did and I lo- “but now I don’t believe you did the same” don’t say that, you can still trust me I promise- “Don’t just fucking stand there and say nothing!”
Relationships: John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y, John | Kryozgaming & SMii7Y
Series: CyberPunk AU Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603303
Kudos: 21





	Why Help Me Breathe When I Wanted to Stop?

Kryoz and Smii7y. The Danger duo, as some would say. The two of them had hit it off instantly when they bumped into each other at a small heist they were hired by the BBS. They were the ones who mostly goofed off during the mission despite it was their first meeting. 

They just clicked.

Telling each other everything that they had on their mind. Their likes, dislikes, weird things they ever saw during a job, all kinds of shit. Although they rarely talked about personal situations, as in sappy and depressing stuff. Smii7y was the one to always change the subject when Kryoz would joke about his days in the lab. (Everyone in the two gangs, Misfits and BBS, knew of his lab adventure but Smii7y was most uncomfortable with the explanation) which was fine, Smit always said he hated needles and hospital like places. 

\--

Although today was different, the night a client hired Kryoz to steal documents on someone named Jaren Smith from a decolored* building. He meets the desperate detective at the building, which comes as no surprise to him that the man came to talk to a criminal to help. Most of the time his reputation on getting information leaks into the legal law and they come to him for the extra help, which was kinda hilarious to say the least. 

After talking prices he started heading towards the building he was assigned to search (which didn’t take him long to infiltrate), he hated that the moldy smell was strong enough to seep into his nostrils under his mask. Making him cough out of disgust. The decolored building looked sad, when he entered the supposed file room, checking his glitch pad once more he confirmed the location. 

Expecting most cabinets gone or broken, he stepped back when there was only one file cabinet. He then suspects the job is a hoax ‘no the guy looked pretty convincing…’ he reassures himself that it was a genuine request, remembering the pleading of giving him a cheaper price, but Kryoz had no mercy for money. 

He pulled out his glitch pad* out of pure habit to detect any traps of any sort or tracking device anywhere near his position and the room. Of course, there was none to be found. To which he got the go to, striding over to the file cabinet. What he had found wasn’t interesting at all, he didn’t feel like looking through all of the files that were piled up in there.  That is until he saw the red and blue tagged folder.

He plucked it out of its resting place and using the glow of his suit he read the name “Jaren ‘Smitty’ Smith” the nickname caught John’s attention, and being the curious bitch he was he opened the folder.

And now does he regret it.

\----

Smii7y was originally laying down on his couch in the warehouse he shared with straggling criminals but the call from an angry sounding Kryoz got him up in seconds to head towards their own secret base. It was sort of unlike the other to sound mad, Smit never heard him use such a tone in the life he knew the older. It gave him a sinking feeling at the bottom of his stomach a single “What if..” popped into his head as he parked the white decorated neo bike. 

He noticed Kryoz’s Mercedes NE* car parked across the street with other cars. Using the secret code to get in he was greeted by a glare from the brunette. He tensed his shoulders but tried to keep a cool head “What did ya need bud?” he says in a playful tone.

“Why the fuck did you lie to me” he started “I didn’t-” 

“Then what the fuck is this” Kryoz opened his glitch pad, revealing a picture of a missing person’s file. Smit swallowed still trying to play it cool “I don’t understand” he hated that his voice wavered at the ‘supposed to be confused not scared’ reply. “The dude who paid me to get it explained that  _ this  _ person-” he pointed to the picture of the man in the file “had been a suspect on a cold case since 3 years ago, also the same amount of years since I was in the lab” the younger couldn’t help but feel angry of being accused.

“W-what is your point? Don’t you think it’s just a coincidence” he said crossing his arms “but in the file it said  _ Jaren _ was a doctor at the same facility that had an unnatural gas leak, and guess where that was?” Smit didn’t want to answer nor did Kryoz seem to expect one. “You may think how it is certainly you?” he wasn’t looking at the other now, his eyes closed when he clenched his fists. “I saw login information on the file” this was when he had opened his eyes quickly, seeing the word that spelt “S-m-i-i-7-y”

The same way he tagged some walls in markers in the house and his doodles, all his contacts have him in the same spelling. 

“By the look on your face I’m right?” he didn’t want to look at him a pang of guilt in his heart, spread through to his throat unable to speak. “Why did you lie to me?” the crack of the others voice made his look up, hearing the betrayal and sadness. Smit wanted to answer but he continued.  “Why did you save me” Kryoz raised his hand to his face, placing it on his mask. Using his thumb to deactivate and pull the piece of equipment that hid his face away from his mouth. “Did you ever think I never wanted to be saved?” Smii7y knew that was a lie he told him, now he spoke up “You told me you were glad you were saved” the brunette chuckled bitterly at the statement. 

Kryoz clenched his fists up before looking at him again, hearing what sounded like a painful wheeze from the man's throat. “You trusted that I told the truth? Something that meant so much to me as a person. You just- never told me” he shook his head “I gave you everything I had on my mind. And for what? For you to lie to me? How can I-” he sighed shortly with a huff and a small restrained cough. 

“I gave you my full trust the first time I slept with you”  _ I know you did and I lo- _ “but now I don’t believe you did the same”  _ don’t say that, you can still trust me I promise _ \- “Don’t just **fucking** stand there and say nothing!” he jumped back at the outburst, wanting to rush forward to Kryoz as he crumbled to the floor in a fit of coughs but the older had threw the mask that provided his breathing support at Smit.

“ **Why did you help me when I wanted to stop fucking breathing!** ” the sob was covered by the coughing fit that absorbed the room they were standing in, without a second thought Smit grabbed the mask and kneeled in front of his emotional partner. “I didn’t lie because I wanted to…” he removed the hands on the others face to place on the mask, that now activated wrapping around the back of his head. 

“I was afraid… terrified that I would be pushed away, but I guess that was inevitable” Smit said hovering a hand over Kryoz’s own. The hand clenched, “You could have told me earlier… shit even when I barely gotten out of the facility..” 

“I didn’t find the need to. I had the mentality that I would never see you again so now here we are” Smitty huffed, his head drooping to stare at the space between them “I-I don’t know if I am grateful… or still mad” his voice trailed off, Smit tried to lighten up the mood.

“Am I sleeping outside in the doghouse?” which seemed to do the trick, the two idiots now tearful and giggling. Kryoz was the first to finally say “I guess i’m sorry for how I acted… I guess some memories were triggered from that time” Smit wrapped his arms around the older.

“I forgive you”

John wrapped his own around the other “I forgive you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Head Cannon vocab for cyber Au
> 
> Decolored- another word for abandoned since most of the buildings in the time were colorful
> 
> Mercedes(TM) NE- in other words Mercedes Neon Edition, pretty dumb right?
> 
> Glitch Pad- basically a mobile software that connects to a writstband


End file.
